1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for providing shade inside rooms, having a plurality of lamellae oriented parallel to one another, and having an actuating arrangement by means of which the lamellae can be pivoted, and having a retaining arrangement on which the lamellae are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern buildings often have very large glass roofs. For these, it is usually necessary to have a shade-providing device which can be arranged externally or internally. As an alternative to a shade-providing arrangement, the use of reflective or metal-coated glass is also known. Such glass, however, is always accompanied by a loss in brightness; the room or space beneath the roof is thus usually darkened to too pronounced an extent.
Providing shade externally is often undesirable for esthetic reasons. The device, in addition, is exposed to weathering and requires comparatively high-outlay maintenance. Devices for providing shade internally need the room to be climatically controlled and ventilated to a relatively pronounced extent. One difficulty with providing shade internally, in addition, is the heat transmission into the interior and the build-up of heat in the narrow interspace between the roof and the device. In addition, in the case of severe heat, cracks may appear in the glass.
The object of the invention is to create a device of the abovementioned type which is intended for providing shade inside rooms and avoid the abovementioned difficulties. In addition, the intention is for the device to be capable of being realized essentially from fabric and also to meet stringent esthetics-related requirements.
The object is achieved, in the case of a device of the generic type, in that the lamellae can be gathered into a group, and in that the lamellae are connected, for pivoting purposes, to a pivoting mechanism which has a first end and a plurality of further ends which are each connected to a lamella such that, as the lamellae are being drawn out, they are pivoted into a common plane by the pivoting mechanism.